Specialized exercise equipment is available wherein a person performs specific exercises while seated. A first type includes a device with handles that lie at about the height of a person's head, and which can be grasped to lift and lower the handles against the resistance of weights. A second type of device includes handles lying in front of the person at waist level, which can be grasped to lift and lower the handles against weights. A third type includes foot handles, wherein a person places the bottom of his legs or his feet under the handles and moves them in a forward upper incline against the resistance of weights.
An office worker often has short brief periods of time in which he can perform exercises, such as when talking on a speaker phone and waiting of the called party to come to the phone. It would be desirable if the office worker could perform exercises during these brief periods of time while remaining seated in his office chair. It would be even more desirable if the exercises were similar to those performed on specialized equipment in a gym or health club which the office worker may already be acquainted with and which are known to be useful. By performing exercises known to the office worker to be similar to those performed in a health club or gym, the worker is encouraged to perform such exercises because he knows that his body is achieving the same type of benefit as if he attended his health club, which he may not have enough time to regularly attend. However, in order for such office exercise apparatus to gain acceptance, it must not interfere with comfortable seating of the office worker at his or her desk and movement in the desk area by swiveling in the seat or moving the seat on a desk pad.